drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Drachenmeister/Das Beste Spiel das es je geben wird
Infos zum Spiel Hier gebe ich die Infos zu dem Videospiel das ich entwerven werde bekannt jede Woche gebe ich einpaar Neue Infos bekannt: es wird ein ähnliches Spiel wie zb. Monsterhunter man muss sich animalischen ODER auch humanen Gegner entgegen stellen müssen anders alls andere *Kampfspiele* wird man mehrere Angriffs möglichkeiten haben.Und man kann dan alls die besiegten Gegner selber spielen und zwar mit derselben POWER gegen die man antreten hat müssen und es wird einen sogenanten *Massakermodus*geben. Desweiteren werden die Gegner meistens aus Yugioh kommen bis jetzt sind laut meiner Planung es meistens Drachen(zb:Scar Red Nova Drache,Strahlender Sternendrache,Schwarzer Rosendrache), Hexer,Maschine (zb. Cyber End Drache) es wird aber auch Gegner aus anderen Games geben zb. bei einer Mission muss man einen Gear Rex der in einer angeblichen Forschungsanlage auser kontrole geraten ist töten damit er keine angebliche Forschungs Räumlichkeiten zerstöhrt. Es wird aber auch eine Story geben die sehr Lang und spannend sein wird auch nach der Hauptstory noch jede Menge an Story Material geben und noch dazu Event Storys die allerdings nur mit spezielen Passwörtern freizuschalten sind . Und natuhrlich werde ich mir noch einige weiter Gegner einfahlen lassen. (zb: ein Qurupeco mit weißen hellblauen Gefieder und sielbriegen *Schnabel* der in der Tundra und im verschneiten Tal und den Schneebergen ) Spezialübersicht über Qurupeco Hier ist die Liste der Tiere die die 3 Qurupeco Arten her rufen kann (übrigens: die Qurupeco können nur Monster aus Monster Hunter herrufen) Und mehrere Monster auf einmal; rufen Beispiel: in der Sandebene kann es mit einmal schreien/rufen Diablos und '''Momoblos beschwören/rufen. '''normaler Qurupeco: Anfangs Quest: Moga: *Velociprey (sehr Häufig meistens mind 5 Velocipreys bei der 1.Mission nur 3) *Velocidrome( eher häufig) Sandebene: * Cephalos(sehr häufig oft bis zu 4 meistens aber 2) *Cephadrome( eher selten meistens erst ab der 10 Mission) *Genprey(sehr häufig meisten gleich 4) *Gendrome(eher häufig) *Delex(fast immer) Mangroven: *Ludroht(häufig) *Loprey(sehr häufig) *Lodrome(selten) *Royal Ludroht(kaum) Mittel Quest: Moga: * Velociprey( ruft es als erstes Monster mind.7) *Velocidrome(fast immer manchmal sogar 3) *roter Yian Kut-Ku(oft) *blaue Yian Kut-Ku(ewas seltener als die roten Yian Kut-Ku *Yian Garuga(selten) *Azuros(oft) *Jagi bzw jagia (wie bei Velociprey) *Großjagi(wie Velocidrome) Sandebene: * Cephalos(sehr häufig meistens gleich 3) *Cephadrome(häufig selten sogar 2) *Genprey(immer meistens 6) *Gendrome(fast immer) *Delex(immer meistens am Anfang des Kampfes mind.5) *Monoblos(sehr selten nur bei den Felsigen Arealen) *Volvidon(recht oft) Mangroven: * Ludroht(sehr häufig) * Loprey(werden als erstes gerufen) *Lodrome(häufig) *Royal Ludroht(selten) *Grüner Plesioth(oft aber nur in der Sumpfartigen Zone Oder am Strand) *Khezu (eher selten wenn dann nur Nachts) *Lagiacruz(eher selten) Wüste: die selben Tiere wie in der Sandeben außer Monoblos. End Quest: Moga: *Velocidrome(oft) *roter Yian Kut-Ku (Relativ häufig) *blauer Yian Kut-Ku(auch häfig jedoch nicht so häufig wie die rote Art) *Yian Garuga(oft) *Rathian(sehr oft) *Rathalos(oft jedoch seltener als Rathian) *Gypceros(oft) *purpurner Gypceros(etwas seltener als die normale Art) *Hypnocatrice(relativ häufig ) *Azur-Hypnocatrice(etwas seltener als die normale Art) *Hypnocatrice im Paarungsgefieder(oft aber nur in der Spezialquest Leuchtendes Gefieder) *Großjagi(sehr oft) *Jagi bzw Jagia oder velocipreys (wenn dan massenweise mind 12) Sandebene: * Diablos(sehr oft manchmal sogar am Anfang des Kampfes) *Weißes Monoblos(oft nur im Sandigen Areal) *Monblos(oft nur im felsigeren Areal) *Gendrome(Fast immer) *Cephadrome(immer) Mangroven: *Grüner Plesioth(sehr oft nur in den Arealn mit tiefen Wasser) *Loprey(fast immer wenn dann 8 Loprey) *Lodrome(immer manchmal sogar 3 Lodrome) *Ludroht(fast immer aber nur in den Sumpfigen Areale) *Royal Ludroht(immer aber nur in den Sumpfigen Areale) *Giftiger Royal Ludroht(manchmal aber nur in den Sumpfigen Arealen) *Rathian(relativ oft) *Rathalos(etwas seltener als Rathian) *Khezu(Tag:eher selten,Nacht:oft) *Largacruz(selten wenn dann nur in den Kusten-Arealen und Fluss-Arealen) Wüste: *Wie in der Sand Ebene. Royale Quest: Moga: Göttliche Quest: * roter Qurupeco: ''' Anfangs Quest: * Mittel Quest: End Quest: * Royale Quest: * Göttliche Quest: * '''weißer Qurupece: Anfangs Quest: * Mittel Quest: * End Quest: * Royale Quest: * Göttliche Quest: * (Weitere Infos: Es kann manchmal sein das der Qurupeco dieselbe Kreatur mehrmals herbeirufen kann oder mehrmals verschiedene Gegner . Die Hier aufgeführten Monster sind die Wesen die sich noch nicht in dieser Gegend aufhalten.) Missionen Es wird noch anembare Missionen geben in manchen werden nur Monster aus Monster Hunter vorkommen ''('Derzeit noch in Plannung'')' '''Folgende Missionen werden im Spiel vorkommen' Rythus des Kampwyverns Schwierigkeitsgrad: ''' Master Quest '''Zu besiegende Monster: Barroth , Doboruberuku , Dämonjho , Uragaan dann Mizukudor andere vorkommende Monster: ''' Velocidrome , Lodrome , Groß Bagi , Groß Jagi , **Aoshira , grüner Plesioth , '''Besonderheiten: Erst nach dem man die vier oberen Kampfwyvern besiegt sind muss man man zu einen riesigen Tor im zweiten Areal gehen betrit man das Areal so kommt ein Intro bei dem erstmal ein starkes Brüllen hört und sich das Tor langsam öffnet und das Monster (der Barakudor) heraus kommt und dann ein starkes brüllen von sich gibt man merkt das es das Brüllen von vorhin ist. Belohnung: '''25000000 Güra(Güra ist die Währung im Game) (** Der Link führt zu Aoshira auf das Monster hunter Wiki und bereits mit Google Sprachtools übersetzt) '''Die Drachenschlange des Untergangs und der Flötenspieler Schwierigkeitsgrad: Master Quest Zu besiegende Monster: Raviente , roter Qurupeco , andere vorkommende Monster: ''' Lavasioth , Lodrome , Agnaktor , Loprey , Uruktoren , Rathalos , Rathian , Uragaan , grüner Plesioth '''Besonderheiten: siehe Master Quest in Missions beschreibung, sehr schwere Mission und ein sehr großes Areal. Verhalten des Raviente: Master Quest Die Master Quests sind wie der Name schon sagt für echte Meister gedacht anders als die *Vohrigen* Quests kann man höchstens als zwei Spieler stat maximal 5 Spieler die Master Quest Missionen *absolvieren*. Und zusätzlich kommen noch folgende Bossgegner als nicht umbedingt zu tötenden Gegner ''': Aoshira , Urukususu , Plesioth sowohl normal als auch grüne Art , Lavasioth , Lodrome , Giadrome , Velocidrome , Gendrome , Dosufurugi , groß Bagi , groß Jagi , Hypnocatrice , Gypceros normal als auch purpur , Yian Kut-Ku sowohl blaue als auch rote Art auch Yian Garuga , Cephadrome , Hapurubokka , Royal Ludroht , Die auf gezählten monster solten für *echte Meister* kein großes Problem darstellen . Ich dachte mir das wenn man alle Missionen Gemeistert hat noch schwirigere Aufgaben als vorher kommen solten. Das selbst geübte und erfahrene Zocker sich wie Anfänger füllen solten . Eine andere *Härte* ist das die Qurupeco auch *sehr große* Gegner herbeirufen können '''Fogende Infos sind für die Mission 'Die Drachenschlange des Untergangs und der Flötenspieler eine Art Missions Beschreibung' in einer Mission muss man einen Raviente erlegen aber am Anfang gibt es nur einen Qurupeco um diese Mission zu meistern darf man nicht den Qurupeco besiegen erst wenn man Raviente besiegt hat solte man den Qurupeco erlegen aber vorsicht der Qurupeco wird nie den Raviente gleich am Anfang rufen (es ist die rote Qurupeco Art) denn er kann zusätzlich Akantor,Rathalos;Lavasoith,Lodrome,Agnaktor,Loprey,Uruktoren rufen in diesen Gebiet das den Namen Vulkangeysireinsel tragen wird gibt es am Anfang auch folgende Monster: Lavasoith,Lodrome,Agnaktor,Loprey,Uruktoren, und eben den Qurupeco es ist ratsam die andere Bosse (außer Qurupeco) zu besiegen den ist der Raviente erst erschienen sind die andere Bosse noch agressiver und reizbarer das bedeutet : sie greifen den Spieler (und oder der Partner) sofort bei Blickkontakt an. sonst : erst wenn sie verwundet werden sprich nach den ersten erfolgreichen Angrif des Spieler oder Partners zusätslich wenn man einen der 24 Uruktoren angreift werden nicht nur die Uruktoren sondern auch die 3 Agnaktoren auf einen losgehen und denn Spieler angreifen ebenso verhalten sich die 5 Lodrome und die 38 Lopreys. in dieser Stage gibt es beim betreten des Areals 9 kommt ein Intro in den Rathalos erscheint der einen sofort bei Blickkontakt angreift, im Areal 10 gibt es noch ein Intro in dem ein Rathian erscheint aber eine erst bei einen Angriefs auf es attackiert. Es gibt in dieser Mission 45 Areale . Areale: ''' '''Die Insel der Lavademonen 22 Vulkanartige-Areale davon 10 in Höhlen zusätzliche Infos: in den Höhlen taucht der Raviente sehr selten auf) 9 Bewaldete-Areale in einen von ihnen schnappen sich die Aoshira Fische sie solten nicht gestört werden wenn doch dann können im schlimsten Fall alle 9 Aoshira auf einen Losgehen sie bleiben aber immer in den Waldareale nur wenn sie im Rage-Modus verlassen sie die Waldzonen 12 Küstenabschnitte in den Küstenabschnitten leben Ludroht,5grüne Plesioth,2 Largacruz der Raviente wird im Wasser neue Angriefe haben. 1 riesiger Lavasee in den ein Lavaschiff steht in dem man gegen Raviente kämpft zusätzliche Info: Im Lavasee gibt es noch Lavasoith , Agnaktoren und Uruktoren die auf das Schiff springen oder hin und wieder die Schifswände durchbrechen um so ins Schiff zu kammen in beiden Fällen müssen sie bekämpft werden sonst zerstören sie das Schif den dan heißts GAME OVER (kleine Info:Nach dem absolvieren jeder Mission kann man die Landschaft so oft besuchen wie man will , Und ab da an man den Raviente besiegt hat wird in der Insel aus erstarten Magma ein Akantor warten . Spielmodien Storymodus: Die Story ist noch in Planung Animalischermodus : ''' Hier kämpft man als Bestialischer Gegner.(Weitere infos demnächst)' '''Zweispielermodus:' Massakermodus: Im Massakermodus kämpfen BIS ZU 20 Spieler gegenanander und zwar nur als Animalische Kämpfer. Neue Gegner (Monster,Drachen undsoweiter) Pseudowyvern: Bergnargacuga: ' Eine bräunliche art des Nargacuga mit gelblichen Augen und beigen Gesicht (das was bei normalen Nargacuga sonst rotgefährbt ist) und dessem Augen werden wenn dieser Nargacuga wütend ist orange sie benutzen ihre Flügel alls eine art Klinge undswar sie stoßen den Gegner mit der Flugelkante die sehr wiederstandfeig ist.Noch dazu fliegen sie öfter alls *gewöhnliche* Nargecuga. '''Schneenargacuga: ' Eine fast volsständig weiße Nargacuga Art nur die Flughäute sind blau und die Augen auch die aber wenn dieser Nargacuga wütend wird werden seine Augen rot und leuchten sie fliegen noch öfter als die braune Art und besitzen das Eiselement.Er wird auch Drachenyeti genannt. '''Dschungelbarioth: Eine schwarze Unterart des Barioth. Eisuroktor(Fielen dank an Bowser für die tolle Idee):''' '''Wyvern: Weißer Qurupeco: ''' Ein Qurupeco mit weißen hellblauen Gefieder und sielbriegen *Schnabel* der in der Tundra und im verschneiten Tal und den Schneebergen.Sie können zusätzlich Eis bezihungsweiße Schneeblöcke werfen kann und in Höhlen Eiszapfen von der Decke schießen indem es brült. '''Steppentigrex: Bergtigrex: Schwarrzer Rathalos: Weiße Rathian: Steppendiabolos: Kampfwyvern: Magmabaroth: Ein Baroth dass wie die Agnaktoren eine Magma besekte Haut hat.Mehr Infos folgen... Mizukudor: ' Ein Kampfwyvern mit sehr starken Sehsinn. ''Weitere Beschreibungen sind noch in planung '''Pelagus(Säugetiere): Rubin Blangonga: Er kommt im Vulkan und im alten Vulkan vor . Sein Fell ist rotbräunlich mit schwarz Streifen. er hat noch längere Eckzähne die schwarz mit lilanen Adern sind die anderen sind aber normalfarben. Er hat das Feuerelement und besitzt mehr Angriffe als die anderen Blangonga so wie Feuerstrahlen oder -kugeln und kann eine Art Gifrtbissangriff einsetzen. Batoryuoka: Riyubatojin: Lebensräume Moga: Das ist der Mogawald aus Monster Hunter. Sandebene: Auch dieser Ort ist aus Monster Hunter. Mangroven: Das ist einer der Neuen Orte von der Landschaft her ist es zum Teil ein Regenwald zum anderen Teil ein Sumpf und besitzt auch Flüsse und Seen noch dazu auch Höllen und Unterirdische Gänge die zum Schneetal führen.Die Mangroven sind wie in der Realität mit einem Meer verbunden. Schneetal: Das Schneetal ist zum Großteil mit Schnee bedeckt hier gibt es fast keine essbaren Pflanzen deswegen sind die Pflanzenfresser nur in kleinen Gruppen unterwegs und haben gelernt Fleisch zu kauen und zu verdauen aber die Pflanzenfresser fressen wenn sie Fleisch fressen meistens nur Ass. Alte Zitadelle: Eine alte Ruine .Weitere Infos folgen noch.... Nasca Linien: Infos folgen noch.... Canyon: ''' Eine von Schluchten und Kratern verwüstetes Land das sehr unwegssam ist und sehr gefährlich. Trotz dem ist er voller Leben über einen Pfad gelangt man zum Canyonberg. Tiere die in diesen Areal leben: Berukyurosu,Doragyurosu(nur in der in der Royal und der Göttlichen Quest) Berg Nargacuga(infos zum Tier folgen noch),Monoblos,Pariapuria,und noch andere.... '''Canyonberg: Das Kokumadorf: Der Drachenberg: Steppe: Wüste: 'Kürze Info' Ich arbeite schon noch an diesen Blog aber SO EIN Spiel zu entwerfen das den Titel gerecht wird ist halt schwer also geduldet euch auf mehr Infos. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag